


If Tears Appear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, the Sewer King remained near a pet alligator's grave marker for what seemed like many hours.





	If Tears Appear

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King remained near a pet alligator's grave marker for what seemed like many hours. He remembered everything. Another previous scowl after the sick alligator died recently. Tears the Sewer King revealed as soon as his pet's life ended. There were new tears. Ones he refused to bury.

 

THE END


End file.
